


Dancing Days

by estelaly777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Supernatural
Genre: Blue Eyes, Eye Sex, Green Eyes, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelaly777/pseuds/estelaly777
Summary: 万圣节当晚，密苏里梅拉梅克国家公园里一名年轻女性失踪，这已经是该州同一片居民区的第五名失踪者了。Dean和Cas踏上了寻找背后的超自然罪犯的征途，然而随着案子的线索增多，他们将与另一对不可思议的存在相遇，而他们是国家。“还能有什么比和你的祖国一起查案更诡异的呢？”
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dancing Days

**Author's Note:**

> 写给我亲爱的猎人 Dean Winchester 的生贺文，尽管原剧里从没给他好好庆祝过生日，但他值得这个世界上一切美好的东西。  
> 这篇也是为了庆祝 destiel 官宣以及黑塔利亚 aph 终于结束无七徒刑的产物，所以是个 crossover。  
> destiel和味音痴每章各有偏重，但我会做到全篇下来配比均衡。

10月31日 密苏里 梅拉梅克国家公园

_“这是Alyssa的语音邮箱，很不幸我这会儿没空。不过朋友，我其实更喜欢当面聊天——”_

“真见鬼！”男人的粗声咒骂打破了森林的寂静，他紧握着手机，面容因恐慌而扭曲，“该死，Alyssa！你在哪儿？”

回应他的只有不断循环的空洞语音。

寒意从湿透的裤脚直达心房，脚底的泥泞让他一个没站稳，后背重重砸在地表。手机顺势脱出了掌心，男人嘶喊出声。等从疼痛中缓过神，最先映入眼中的是一轮银色的满月。

本该令人欢欣的美景，从未像今天这般 _不祥_ 。

月光照亮了面前爬满黄黑色苔痕的狭窄石阶，微弱的荧光显示手机掉在了第二格台阶上。

_“印第安纳琼斯，记得吗？”她用纤长的手指摆弄了一下软呢帽檐，温暖的巧克力色眼珠里闪烁着兴奋的光彩，“就从这些神秘的阶梯开始我们的冒险！”_

_“三天前你还对这些电影一无所知呢！”他捏了捏她的手腕，调笑道，“这会儿比我还投入。”_

_“哦，亲爱的，你对我的狂热一无所知。”她露出一个得意的笑容，接着飞快地在他脸颊上亲了一口。_

“Ally……”

男人呢喃着从地上挣扎起身，步履虚浮地走向几步外的台阶。忍痛捡起手机的那刻，他确信听见了某种巨大的生物。沉重的脚步声震动着鞋底，由远及近，像有一头 _大象_ 朝这边疾驰而来。

但这是 _北美_ ，怎么可能会有他妈的野象！

“咔嚓——”

五米外足有一人粗的树干发出了尖叫，它像根该死的吸管般被轻易弯折。紧接着，一双大到离谱的手拨开了浓密的树冠，仿佛它们只是恼人的杂草。

男人瞪大了眼睛，连一句喊叫声都发不出来。

❀

_好吧_ ，他必须承认，事实就像Sammy说的一样， _“沉默疗法行不通”_ 。

等第四盘音乐带放完最后一首歌，Dean Winchester瞄了瞄副驾驶上望着玉米地，全程一言不发的黑发男人，有些泄气地想。

“那么Cas，你……你有什么想法吗？”他的右手食指下意识地敲了敲方向盘，“关于案子的。”

经过漫长的几秒静默后，对方终于转过了头，猎人悄悄舒了口气。

“Dean，出发前你和Sam已经讨论过这个了。”Cas叫他名字的嗓音比往日还要低沉，质感近乎砂纸，“我不认为现在我能提出更有建设性的观点。”

“对对，你说的没错，不过……”Dean略微停顿了一下，侧过脸观察Cas的表情，“不过我们的想法挺混乱的，你或许能够呃……梳理一下，Sherlock？”

“你指那个英国广播公司出品的电视剧？”

“当然，我总不可能在说那些书。”即使再精彩的小说，Dean也会在没看几页后就犯困，谁让书籍从不在他的爱好名单上（ _Kurt Vonnegut*_ 是个例外）。

“但我不是侦探。”Cas皱着眉头，好像对方忽略了什么显而易见的事实。

“我知道你不是，这只是个比方好吗？”Dean翻了个白眼，想了想又添了一句，“尽管你们挺像的。”

“我不这么认为。”

_一年四季不换的风衣，乱糟糟的深色头发，常人难以理解的怪异言行，啊对，还有一双能盯得人灵魂出窍的蓝眼睛。当然，你们毫不相似。_

似乎是感觉到了Dean内心的挖苦，Cas的眉头皱得更深了。

“好吧，争这个可太蠢了，重要的是案子！同一片居民区每年万圣节都有人失踪，听上去像极了骑扫帚的疯婆子的手笔。”

“五年来失踪的都是年轻女性，一次一名，这 _或许_ 是某种巫术活祭。

“你不是很肯定。”Dean扬起眉毛，“为什么？”

“通常女巫无需掳走祭品，只要准备得当她们能在任何地方咒杀目标。”Cas的话语平静，但Dean能听出其中的厌恶。这与因吃过苦头，深知巫术有多难缠的猎人们不同，本质上属于高阶生物对低阶污物的轻蔑。

这种久违的 _天堂式_ 冷漠，让他想起那个还只是上帝之锤的Castiel：强大、疏离、不容置疑，而且诡异的 ** _火辣_** 。当然，Dean是不会承认的。

“不过，也可能有例外，如果这个叫Bryson Bentley的男人没有对警方说谎的话。”Cas又翻看了一遍手机，Sam一定是把资料都发给他了。

“可怜的家伙没了女朋友，还坚称自己看到了巨人和他妈的 _Edward Cullen*_ 。”Dean减速并打了下方向盘，将爱车从44号公路转到66号公路，“这可是全新组合，而我还以为这辈子见识过的怪事已经够多了。”

“Dean，吸血鬼不可能和巨人合伙。”

“是啊，他们还说天使不会和魔鬼做交易呢——”

_哦，该死！我不该这么说的。_

男人恼恨地咬了下嘴唇，尽管情绪转瞬即逝，他还是瞥见了那张脸上的痛苦。正当他打算说点什么好补救时，Cas先出声了。

“——吸血鬼先不提，巨人族几个世纪前就已经绝迹。”

行吧，他不想再提那档子事， _很好_ 。

“所以巨人确实存在过，还挺酷的。”Dean尽量让自己盯着前方的路面，“他们吃人吗？”

“实际上只有个别种群有食人记录，比如的西西里岛的Cyclops*，大多数巨人都是温和的牧人或者注重荣誉的战士。”

“别告诉我你和巨人一起织过毛衣什么的。”

Cas明显停顿了几秒，再开口时语调多了一丝柔和：“没有，但我确实观察过他们的生活，就像我观察 _你们_ 一样。”

一瞬间，Dean无法判断Cas是在说人类还是在说他。等反应过来时，猎人已经陷在了如海的凝视中。

多年来这种难以切断的对视频繁发生，以至于连他自己都在好奇怎么还没遇上车祸。

“呃哼……总之，无论这个Bentley看到了什么，”Dean撇过头清了清嗓子，握紧方向盘，“吸血鬼亦或是巫师，肯定有疯子召唤了一些鬼东西在杀人。”

毫无疑问，这就是 _他们的活儿_ 。

❀

_眼睛，巨大的眼睛，绿色的眼睛。_

_他们在看着。_

从警局做完笔录回来，男人就感觉到了。

无处不在的隐秘视线像鹰一般围着营地盘旋，想要透过木质结构将他生吞活剥。

每一个路过的行人都心怀不轨，每一辆停经的车辆都别有用心。

惊惧，迷茫，恐慌，焦虑以及无限的悔恨……

在等待警方消息的日子里，他足不出户，将自己埋葬在留有她气息的黑暗里。

❀

在离目的地还有十几分钟车程的时候，窗外的景色有了明显的变化。开阔的平原被连绵的黄绿色秋林所覆盖，蔚蓝的天幕下Impala行经卷起片片落叶。

  
道路逐渐变得狭窄，目及之处都是参差不齐的树冠，泥土和腐叶的气息一点点渗进车内。

_没有酒吧，没有加油站，更没有汽车旅馆。真棒！所有能带来安全感的场所都不在，而总有一帮人喜欢远离都市，屁颠颠地跑到这种地方来荒野求生。_

_狗屎。_

想到这儿，Dean皱起了眉头。从猎人的角度看，森林一直是最棘手的地点之一，用老爸的话描述就是“你甚至都来不及看清是什么撕开了你的喉咙”。

“怎么了？”Cas关切的声音把他的思绪拉了回来，“有什么不对吗？”

“只是，太多树了。”Dean瞄了一眼路边的木质指示牌，上面的红油漆已经剥落了大半，“希望他们的停车场像样点，一个晚上的落叶和鸟粪会毁了我的宝贝的。”

“你不喜欢树。”Cas平直的语气并没能掩盖他的失落，“我……从没想到过这点，或许你和Sam的案子应该换一换。”

“不！”Dean回答得太快，语气也太急了。他竭力挥去脑海中另外两人勾肩搭背，救对方于水火，而他自己被留在公立图书馆和某任倒霉管理员以及他养的狗的鬼魂相搏斗的场景。

_不，这绝不可能发生。_

“但考虑到你也不喜欢任何狗鬼魂……”天使耸了耸肩膀，这是他从自己最亲近的人类身上学来的习惯。

“Cas，不是我不喜欢树，而是猎人们都不喜欢。”Dean转过去看着他，右手小幅度挥舞着，“因为你永远不知道那些密林里藏着什么，又会从哪里跳出来！就像炼狱那会儿，一样让人不安。”

四岁以后，遵命的士兵和弟弟的保护者是Dean唯二拥有的角色，他也将此视为自己身为儿子和大哥的职责。多年来，猎人尽量无视内心不断积攒的忧虑，人前总是显得强硬且不可撼动。

但不知为何，在Cas面前脆弱情绪的流露总是更容易些。

“Dean，我不会让 **任何事** 发生在你身上。”

天使庄严地开口，话语里有着宣读神圣誓词般的分量。他的双眼紧锁住猎人的脸，深沉的目光让后者艰难地吞咽了一下，感到双颊不自然地升温。

他想像往常那样开个玩笑，比如随意地调侃下Cas的话太过肉麻，像个保护欲过强的母鸡。

然而最终Dean说出的只是一句极轻又沙哑的“是啊，我知道”。

❀

“是啊，我知道！”

伪装成一般货车的蓝色箱车内，一名看着不过高中年纪的青年正压着火气讲电话。有趣的是，车内另外三名成年人似是被这场景吓住了，不约而同地停下了手头的监查任务。

“但你既然自诩成熟的大人，就应该自己来收拾烂摊子，而不是丢给被害者，别告诉我你连这信条都要推翻。”

电话另一头的人闻言似是哼了一声，随即又说了什么。青年抬手扶了扶眼镜，紧绷的表情一下子放松了。

“——事实上，我能 _感觉_ 到你还逗留在D.C，所以可别想着骗过我哟。”他干笑了几声，左手插在灰色连帽衫的口袋里，“美国很 _大_ ，需要我派专人去接你吗？”

电话被单方面挂断了，青年盯着屏幕摇了摇头，嘴角却微微上翘。过了好几秒，他才反应过来旁人都在盯着。

“你们这么看着我，是有什么情况要汇报？”

“没有，目标一切如常。”

“没有。”

“是的。”一名技术人员调出了监控图像，“就在刚才，一辆牌号为CNK80Q3的黑色Chevrolet驶入了停车场。”

青年吹了下口哨说：“漂亮，还是67款的Impala。”

“但奇怪的是……”尽管他犹豫着没有说下去，但青年已经看到了症结所在。

影像里驾驶座上的男人衣貌非常清晰，可无论怎么调试，副驾驶上显示的始终是一个穿着风衣的模糊影子。

❀

“下午好，联邦调查局上访——”待小屋的门一打开，Dean便自信地亮出了伪造证件，并说出了事先编好的台词，“我是探员Robert Wilson。”

在假扮FBI方面他有着十几年经验，可谓驾轻就熟。见屋主点头，Dean侧过身介绍站在身边的风衣男子。

“这位是我的搭档，探员Eddie Moscone。”

Castiel的衬衣清洁，领带平整，再加上掏出证件的熟练动作和冷淡的表情，确实越来越像那么回事了。正如那句话说的： _在这个世界上重要的从不是你是谁，而是你看起来像谁。_

但不管搭档了多少次，在Dean眼里书呆子天使比起探员，还是更像一个税务会计师。

“您是Bryson Bentley吗？我们是为了……”

“我知道你们是为了什么。”

Bryson眼眶泛红，须发杂乱，看上去十分憔悴。Cas皱起了眉头，Dean知道他也闻到了刺鼻的酒味。

  
“整整五天，现在你们 _终于_ 肯现身了。”男人的声音低哑，他捏了捏眉心转身走进昏暗的房间，“感谢上帝。”

两位假探员疑惑地对视了一眼，还是一前一后地跟了进去。然而才走了没几步，Dean就差点被地上的酒瓶绊倒。

“不好意思，探员。如果早知道你们会来，”Bryson一边拉起遮阳板一边挖苦，“我当然会起码叫个保洁。”

随着日光射入，两人终于看清了屋内的遍地狼藉，任何人都能看出屋主正身处地狱。

“没事的，Bentley先生。”猎人瞥了一眼天使慢慢放下的手，快速地捋了捋袖子，“我们明白您正在经历一段相当艰难的时光。”

Bryson冷酷地哼了一声。

“警局的家伙们也这么说，你知道他们还说了什么吗？”他咬紧牙关，近乎是在咆哮，“幻觉！他们认为我疯了，甚至觉得是我编造了谎言只为了掩盖谋杀女友的罪行！”

“——那你杀了吗？”

Dean立刻转过头瞪着Cas，后者平淡地凑近解释道：“我现在力量比较薄弱，不能像过去那样 _洞察人心_ 了。”

“你他妈是认真的吗？”Dean发誓如果刚才Bryson对警察局的敌意是50的话，那么现在他对Cas的敌意就是100，“没想到你们这帮家伙更烂！”

“不，他……他最近受了点刺激，非常抱歉。”猎人决定在天使搞砸更多前，赶紧将话题转到重点上去，“呃……那么关于Alyssa Jiménez的失踪，您能否详细说一下事件经过？我保证不会再发生类似刚才的情况。”

Bryson犹豫了一会儿，目光在Dean和Cas身上转了转，叹了口气。他走到窗边，抚摸着木质椅背，兀自陷入回忆。

“——我们是在万圣节的前一天驱车到梅拉梅克的，停车场那辆红色的SUV想必你们也注意到了。我们预定要在营地住上三天，你知道尽管公园不大，但是Ally想好好把这里玩个遍儿。神啊，她把行李箱塞满了探险装备，却差点忘记了相机和充电线。”

“探险？”Dean眨了眨眼睛，“你们是探险家吗？”

“不，只是《夺宝奇兵》导致的短期狂热，但无论Ally做什么，她都会投入巨大的热情。”Bryson的表情梦幻得好像看见了独角兽，“她对任何事都充满了好奇心，纯真又性感，就像火焰，你明白吧？”

“是啊……我明白。”在感觉到了天使那令人刺痛的视线后，猎人清了清嗓子，重新摆成扑克脸，“对不起，但之后呢？”

“——万圣节当天，在参加完篝火晚会后我们想透透气。那天夜色很好，我们……围着营地走了两圈后，她突然想起还有一个地底岩洞没去。‘还有什么比在恐怖之夜冒险更刺激的呢？’她这么说，所以我们换了衣服，带上夜光地图、手电筒以及绳索去了那儿，差不多是晚上十点。”

“——我们没有紧靠着，通道很狭窄，”Bryson闭上了眼睛，声音有些发抖，“地面比想象中还要湿滑，所以我提出把绳索绑在腰上……我先进去，她跟在后面，我以为这样就不会有事了。”

“—— _我错了_ ，五分钟以后Ally的脚步声消失了。她不见了。”

“当时你没看见任何东西或者听见任何动静？”Dean忍不住问，“你们不是绑在一起？”

“——绳索断了，而我该死的什么也没感觉到。”

“你还留着那条绳子吗？”Cas往前走了一步，伸出右手，“我能瞧一眼吗？”

“恐怕不行，探员，警察已经把它作为证物留在警局了。”

Dean的目光匆匆掠过窗外的秋林，还有半个多小时就要黄昏，但他们还有最后一个问题没搞明白。

“然而在那之后，Bentley先生，你确实看到了什么对吗？”猎人这才从怀里掏出了他的记事本，转手便塞给了天使，“你告诉了警察，而他们认为你……”

“——我没有 _疯_ ！”Bryson握紧了拳头，指关节泛白，“之后我冲出洞穴，不停地寻找Ally，可她不接电话。就在这个时候，我看见了。”

“——一个 _巨人_ ，它看上去足足有五六米高，绿色的皮肤和红色的大胡子，天杀的我差点尿在裤子里！它拨开树丛，从我面前的石梯上跨了过去，像趟过小溪般轻松，而且还不止……”Bryson从床头柜上抓起手机，几下操作后猛地拿到Dean和Cas面前，“我拍到了这个。”

画面上是一个消瘦的金发男人，尽管模糊，闪光灯的照射下依然能看清他穿着极为经典又考究的吸血鬼服装。被抓拍下的是他经过转头的瞬间，苍白的脸孔上一双绿眼睛像狼一样放着光。

“你觉得这人是吸血鬼？”

“没错，并且我相信是他抓走了Ally。”Bryson十分笃定，就好像亲眼目击了经过，“他一定变成了蝙蝠。”

_不，吸血鬼并不会变成蝙蝠。它们不会穿成这个鬼样子，堂而皇之地在人面前转悠，更不用说还会放过流着新鲜血液的目击者了。那么这东西更有可能像羽毛脑袋推测的那样是鬼魂或者巫师，但即使如此，要说和巨人为伴也还是太超出常理了。_

“不可思议。”Bryson紧盯着他们，“你们真得相信我的话？”

“当然，事实上干我们这行能遇到的古怪事可多了去了。”Dean挤出一个理解的微笑，尽管他在心里觉得这事绝对能排进winchester怪奇排行榜的前十。

“谢谢你们！这对我来说很重要。”Bryson露出了自他们进屋来第一个表达好意的微笑，“说真的，如果你们FBI能早点上门而不是选择 _监视_ 我的话，一切都会容易许多的。”

猎人和天使僵在了原地。

“监视？”

“是啊，从警局回来你们就盯上我了不是吗？而且不管我试了多少次，这张照片就是无法上传到网络。现在我能肯定也是你们的人在管着，因为你们知道这是真的。”Bryson走过来轻轻拍了拍Cas和Dean的肩膀，“不妥善处理会引起民众恐慌，这我理解，但我真得希望你们能处理得更加 _人性化_ 些。”

❀

“Jones先生，”伪装成护林员的特工靠在一棵杉树后，接通了电话，“需要我们现在把他们拿下吗？”

那两个身份可疑的目标在走出Bryson Bentley的小屋后，就停在了门廊处。而在以他们的站位为中心不到十米的地方，各有两名伪装成清洁工和送货员的特工同伴在待命。

“——不，他们会自己找过来的。”电话另一头的年轻嗓音里洋溢着显而易见的欢愉，“你们可以去处理别的任务了，这儿就 _交给我_ 吧！”

挂了电话后，特工忍不住多望了一会儿两个目标。

稍高的那个男人尽管穿得西装笔挺，但无论从走姿还是体态上都能看出他的不适与局促，显然他的真实身份与体面毫不相干，更像是伐木工或者屠夫。

而另一个穿着浅色风衣的男人，虽然也能轻易看出他的训练有素，但却无从得知曾服役于哪国的哪个部队。警觉的下意识反应和偶尔僵硬的肌肉动作，让他成了一个谜。

_他们一定非常不好对付。_

_而且听说那位先生也正在赶过来的路上……看来这两个男人的手上怕是有会威胁到国际关系的情报。_

特工愈发紧张地注视着不远处正在咬耳朵的两人，陷入了沉思。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
注释

  
Cyclops：即独眼巨人赛克洛普斯，意为圆眼。希腊神话中居住于西西里岛。

Edward Cullen：即爱德华·卡伦，斯特芬尼·梅尔所著《暮光之城Twilight》系列小说的男主角，是一名吸血鬼。

Kurt Vonnegut：即库尔特·冯内古特，美国作家，黑色幽默文学代表人物之一。


End file.
